unternehmenfandomcom-20200229-history
Medienarbeiten.de
Medienarbeiten.de ist eine PR-Agentur mit Sitz in Berlin. Unternehmensbereiche sind die Betreuung und Beratung von Unternehmen und Organisationen in den Bereichen klassische Pressearbeit, Online-PR, Guerilla-PR, Begleitung von Produkteinführungen, Kampagnenentwicklung und -durchführung, Texterstellung und weitere Dienstleistungen klassischer PR-Arbeit auch mit Einbindung externer Netzwerkpartner wie Ovan, Digitrick und e-Business Unternehmensberatung. Seit dem 1.Januar 2012 gehört Medienarbeiten.de zur Medienmiezen GmbH. Leistungen Die PR Agentur aus Berlin bietet Public Relations, Pressearbeit, Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Offline PR, Online-PR, PR-Events, PR-Strategie, Guerilla PR, Pressetexte, Presseverteiler, Pressekonferenzen, Hauptversammlungen, News, Content, Suchmaschinenoptimierung, Social Media PR, Guerilla PR, Image-Kampagnen, Workshops und Seminare. Die Agentur setzt neben den klassischen PR-Maßnahmen auch ungewöhnliche PR-Aktionen um: so brachte Medienarbeiten.de den Guinness-Weltrekord im Schnelküssen von Australien erstmalig nach DeutschlandFlirtpub-Weltrekord im Schnellküssen auf Online-Artikel.de, kreierte einen Flash (Mob) - Dance against Fashion Week und lud zum Valentinstag Kiss In Hunderte Teilnehmer und zahlreiche Medien vor das Brandenburger Tor. Geschichte 2000 wurde Medienarbeiten.de als inhabergeführte PR-Agentur von Martina Wagner gegründet. Wagner war als Journalistin für Print-, Radio-, TV- und Online-Medien aktiv und betätigte sich als Buchautorin, Kommunikationstrainerin und PR-Beauftragte in kleinen und mittleren deutschen und internationalen Firmen, bevor sie die Agentur Medienarbeiten.de gründete. Seit 2012 ist sie Geschäftsführerin der Medienmiezen GmbH und leitet weiterhin die dazugehörige PR-Agentur Medienarbeiten.de. Philosophie Die Agentur Medienarbeiten.de engagiert sich für Corporate Social Resposibility und Social Media. Sie hat sich dem Code of Athens verpflichtet, den Internationalen ethischen Richtlinien für die ÖffentlichkeitsarbeitRichtlinien auf medienarbeiten.de. Grundsätze: * Public Relations sind Strategie und integrierter Bestandteil der Geschäftspolitik in einem. PR sind somit der Wille der Institution zu einer aktiven Informations- und Kommunikationspolitik. * Public Relations wirken langfristig. PR-Manager sind keine Krisenmanager und keine Feuerwehrleute. Image kann nur langfristig gebildet und beurteilt werden. * Gut Ding will Weile haben – insbesondere neue Wege wie z.B. Aktion-PR benötigen einer gründlichen Vorbereitungszeit. Grundlage ist immer die klassische PR: Kontakt zu den Journalisten, Infos zu rechten Zeit, am rechten Ort. Und vor allem: Fakten! * Wer PR macht, muss trotzdem „Schläge“ einstecken können. Kaviarbrötchen beim Presseempfang sind kein Garantieschein für ewige Unantastbarkeit. * Das Allerwichtigste ist der gute Kontakt zu den Journalisten – und der lässt sich nicht anhand der Pressemeldungen beurteilen. * Produkteinführungen benötigen spektakuläre Marketing-Aktionen! * Lassen Sie den PR-Leuten ihr Eigenleben, ihre Kreativität und ihren Aktionsradius. Medienarbeiten.de unterstützt Social Engagement-Projekte u.a. SOS Kinderdörfer international, PETA DeutschlandPressemitteilung vom 14. Juli 2009, Reporter ohne GrenzenReporter ohne Grenzen: Schwierigkeiten und Chancen einer unabhängigen Berichterstattung und die, die Tiertafel Deutschland Tiertafel - 7000 Herrchen und 14500 Tiere monatlich - ein trauriger Höhepunkt und die Utopia-Stiftung. Kunden * buecher.de * Digitrick * dropping knowledge e.V. * Elixia / Healthland * Fairsharing / Bridge e.v. * gate5 AG * Games Academy * German Film School * Games Academy * LGMi * Mowitania * Ostel * PETA * Reporter ohne Grenzen * Speeddaters * Tiertafel e.V. * Webmido und weitere. Best practice 1. Der Hintergrund Henning R. Haltinner, Lifestyle-Experte und Privat-Concierge, erhielt 2012 den Zuschlag, als Deutschlands erster Space-Agent das holländische Unternehmen Space Expedition Curaçao (kurz SXC) zu vertreten. Mit dem Privatanbieter SXC und seiner Lynx MK II werden erstmalig Spaceshuttle-Flüge in Deutschland angeboten. Weltraumflüge sind damit nicht länger Traum, sondern können in naher Zukunft auch für Touristen in Erfüllung gehen. Die Öffentlichkeit sollte für das Thema interessiert, informiert und zu einer Pressekonferenz im Hotel Regent in Berlin eingeladen werden. 2. Umsetzung Nach ersten Strategiegesprächen wurde zunächst eine Presseeinladung an die ausgewählten Medienvertreter verschickt, persönliche Einladungen der Journalisten per Telefon folgten. Interviewanfragen wurden im Vorfeld abgesprochen, organisiert und umgesetzt. Ein Exklusiv-Interview mit dem ersten Weltraumkunden mit dpa sicherte eine Themenankündigung über den dpa-Newsticker an alle relevanten Redaktionen. Für den Tag der Pressekonferenz wurde ein Zeitplan / Ablaufplan der Interviews erstellt und die Presse vor Ort persönlich betreut. Im Anschluss an die Pressekonferenz wurde eine bundesweite Pressemitteilung an die Redaktionen versandt. Bildmaterial des Events wurde für die interessierten Medien bereitgestellt. Auch nach der Pressekonferenz ebbte das Interesse an dem Thema nicht ab: es wurden im Anschluss noch weitere Medienanfragen und Interviewwünsche bearbeitet und umgesetzt. Zusätzlich haben wir für Henning R. Haltinner eine keywordoptimierte Online-PR in die Presseportale eingestellt, damit bei Internetrecherchen besser Informationen über ihn und das Projekt zu finden sind. 3. Die Ergebnisse An der Pressekonferenz im Hotel Regent nahmen rund 50 Journalisten teil: darunter Fotografen, Kamerateams, Radio-Redakteure, Nachrichtendienste, sowie Redakteure von Print- und Online-Medien deutschlandweit. Der erste Weltraumtourist Dr. Jos Gal wurde vorgestellt und es würde über das neue Projekt informiert. TV- und Radio-Interviews und Live-Übertragungen wurden vorab abgesprochen und über einen Timetable zeitgenau mit den jeweils gewünschten Interviewpartnern (Haltinner, SXC, Dr. Gal) eingetaktet, so dass alle Medien zufriedenstellend und zeitnah versorgt werden konnten. 4. Die Clippings Die Medienresonanz zu diesem Trend-Thema reichte von Artikeln in Tageszeitungen wie „Der Tagesspiegel“, „Die Welt“ und der Titelseite der „B.Z.“ bis hin zur überregionalen Berichterstattung in der „Süddeutschen Zeitung“ und „Der Spiegel“. Auch Nachrichtenagenturen wie die „dpa Video“ und TV-Sender, u.a. ZDF, ARD und die Sat.1 Nachrichten, berichteten. Durch die breite Berichterstattung hat das Projekt eine mediale Plattform erhalten und Aufmerksamkeit generieren können. Insgesamt gab es weit über 150 Artikel in Print- und Onlinepublikationen, 10 Radiobeiträge und 10 TV-Berichte. Für den Kunden folgte eine ausführliche Feedbackanalyse des Ablaufs der Aktion und der Medienreaktionen, sowie eine detaillierte Clippingliste der erschienenen Artikel. Radiomitschnitte der Interviews, sowie Fernsehinterviewaufzeichnungen wurden ebenfalls bei den Redaktionen angefragt und dem Kunden zur Verfügung gestellt. Das Feedback von Kundenseite wie auch den Medien war überaus positiv. Mediakitty Die fiktive Agenturskatze Mediakitty kommentiert in einem eigenen Blog regelmäßig Ereignisse. Agentursmitarbeiter geben im Blog Praxistipps und berichten über Trends aus Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Public Relations, Online-PR, Medien, Meinungen und Macher. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * medienarbeiten.de * Mediakitty * Mediakitty bei facebook Kategorie:PR-Agentur Kategorie:Beratungsunternehmen Kategorie:Unternehmen (Berlin) Kategorie:Dienstleistungsunternehmen